Falling for Flowers
by Ultra Drama Queen
Summary: This is about Popuris dream, with an added twist at the end! It's really cute! R&R PlZ! Yay you if you do!


_**Falling for Flowers**_

I lay on my bed, thinking about the day ahead of me. Would I see that new farmer again? I hoped so. He reminded me of when I was a little girl. I closed my eyes and tried to remember that day.

_**Flashback**_

"Come on Popuri! We have to get there before noon so we can get all the flowers to our mom's before the shops close!" Elli called to me, running far ahead of me.

"Aww, Elli! You're goin' to fast for me! Slow down!" I yelled to her. Elli and I were going to go pick flowers for mine and Elli's moms. We wanted to get them and go back before 5 o' clock, so that we could give them the flowers. Elli was a way faster runner then me. I nearly ran into Elli as she stopped so suddenly in front of the bridge.

"Oh! I hate this bridge! If we fall, we could die! You go first Pi, go!" Elli said pushing me onto the bridge. I looked down and gulped. I started walking across the bridge, slowly at first and then I began to run. I wanted to get to the other side as fast as possible. I could just imagine the bridge breaking while I was still on it, falling, falling down until I hit the ground, dead. However thinking of this just made me cross faster. I looked behind me to see Elli running after me. My breath became shallower and faster as my sides began to ache. I screamed as I ran, scared to fall. Finally, Elli and I were on the other side. Elli sat down and began to cry.

"Oh, Elli. It's ok. Were alright. I was scared too, so don't worry about it. Let's go find those flowers, alright?" I comforted her. Elli nodded, tears still in her eyes. We started walking around, hoping to find flowers. It was spring, so there should have been many! Sadly, there weren't. We went all the way to the summit to look for flowers. We found some moondrop flowers and a couple of pink catmint flowers. We gathered a small bouquet each and started heading down back to the base of the mountain. We were still trying to find flowers, but so far, none. When we came to the bridge, Elli said she would go first. She started to cross the bridge, trying not to look down. I decided to wait a little before I crossed. Then, something caught my eye. I turned around to see the most beautiful flower in the world. It was the Blue Mist Flower. I was so enchanted by its beauty that I found myself aimlessly walking towards the flower! As I bent down to pick it up, I realized it was right near a cliff! I started freaking out. The ground became loose underneath me. Suddenly, a piece of the cliff where I was standing broke. I found myself falling. I grabbed onto the edge of the cliff, crying and screaming.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" A voice said. I looked down to see a boy climbing up a near by tree. He looked to be around my age, maybe 7 or 8. At the top of the tree, he grabbed me around the waist and told me to let go of the cliff. I was so scared, I hesitated.

"Come on! You have to let go so I can bring you back to the ground!" He told me. I nodded, took a deep breath and let go. Before I let go, however, I grabbed the flower. He adjusted me so he could bring me down the tree. He started climbing down. I felt safe in his arms. Finally, we were safe on the ground. As soon as we were on the ground, I began to cry. He bent down and held me. His arms wrapped around me and I felt like we were the only people on earth. I soon stopped crying, and he asked me what I was doing. I merely showed him the flower. He hugged me and told me it was ok.

"By the way, I'm Jack." He said, holding his hand out.

"I'm Popuri." I told him, shaking his hand.

"Thanks for saving my life."

"No problem." I hugged him again and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He began to blush. Just then, Elli came down the mountain.

"Popuri, why didn't you cross the bridge?" She asked me.

"Well, I saw a flower, and when I went to pick it, I fell. Jack here saved me." I said, pointing to Jack when I said his name.

"Oh, Jack! Thank you so much for saving my friend!" Elli said, hugging him.

"By the way, I'm Elli."

"Nice to meet you."

"Let's go home, Popuri. I want to go give the flowers to my mom! You should do the same." Elli said, picking me up from the ground.

"Ok. Hey, why don't you sleepover at my place tonight! This day is so going in my diary!" I said once Jack was out of earshot.

"Bye Jack!" We both called to him at the same time.

"Bye girls!" He yelled back.

_**End Flashback**_

I awoke from my dream at the sound of the door to the shop opening. I got up, hoping it was the farmer. I was right, it was the farmer.

"Hey, do you guys sell Blue Mist Flowers?" He asked. When he asked, he looked at me, as if waiting for me to say something.

"Yes, we do. Right over there." My mother said to him. He picked it up and walked out of the store. I ran after him.

"Hey, I see that you bought a Blue Mist Flower seed. Want me to help you plant it? I'm Popuri, by the way." I said walking after him. I was sure he was Jack.

"Ok, I'm Jack." Jack said to me. I smiled. It was him! I knew it! We walked to the Goddess Pond.

"Here is where Blue Mist Flowers can grow. They grow here because it's cool here, and they always grow somewhere near water." I told him. I tilled a spot of soil, planted the flower and watered it.

"Make sure you water it everyday, or it'll die." I said seriously.

"Ok." Jack said, turning and walking away.

"Wait Jack!" I called to him. He stopped and turned around.

"Was that you long ago that saved me from falling off a cliff?" I asked him.

"Yes. I remember you." He said, smiling warmly. I walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek again.

"Thank you. Will you dance with me at the Flower Festival?" I asked him.

"Ok. I will. See you later." He said as he walked out. I sighed happily. One day we shall be together, I wished. One day.


End file.
